


we’re okay

by loonarmys



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, loonarmys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonarmys/pseuds/loonarmys
Summary: “Let him in!” Chaewon said, dropping her basket on the ground. “We can’t let him die!”“We can’t just let the zombies in!” Yoongi protested. “We can’t afford to be turned! Don’t let him in.”





	we’re okay

Yoongi sighed, pushing the last shelf against the supermarket doors. “If they come, they won’t be able to get in. Let’s hurry and get the supplies we need.” 

“I’m surprised no one has raided this place,” Chaewon remarked, looking at the stocked shelves. “It’s a miracle we found this place.” 

“I think it’s because it’s so hidden away,” Jinsoul said, shoving canned food into a basket. “This place is crawling with undead. Plus, it was really hard to break into.” 

“It took us way too long to get in here,” Chaewon grumbled. “Let’s get as much stuff as we possibly can so we don’t have to come back.” 

“We need medicine. It’s getting colder and I’m afraid the kids are going to get sick.” Yoongi placed multiple bottles of cold and flu medicine in another basket. “Blankets and warmer clothes too.” 

“I’ll go get clothes,” Jinsoul volunteered, heading to the back of the store. 

Yoongi browsed through the shelves. He grabbed food that hadn’t spoiled yet, first aid kits, new batteries, anything he thought would be useful. Chaewon did the same thing, skimming through isles, until someone started banging on the supermarket doors. They both jumped, startled by the sound, and struck with the same question. Had zombies found them? 

Jinsoul rushed from the back of the store to join Yoongi and Chaewon. In one hand, she clutched a basket that overflowed with clothes and blankets. In the other hand, she held jugs of water. They all shot worried looks at each other. It was unlikely that a few zombies could break through their barricades, but a lot of them would be able to eventually. This created a large problem: their truck was parked right in front of the store. They would have to go out the front to get to it, which meant fighting through a horde of zombies. 

The banging started again. “Help! Let me in, please!” 

Yoongi crept to the doors. Through the shelves, he could see a brown haired man around his age. His eyes were widened in terror. His expression turned hopeful as soon as he spotted Yoongi. “Please,” he begged. “They’re coming!” That was when Yoongi noticed the figures dragging themselves closer in the distance. 

“Let him in!” Chaewon said, dropping her basket on the ground. “We can’t let him die!” 

“We can’t just let the zombies in!” Yoongi protested. “We can’t afford to be turned! Don’t let him in.” 

The man’s hopeful expression faded as he heard Yoongi’s words. He turned his head to look at the undead approaching him. They were much closer. 

Chaewon ignored Yoongi’s words and turned to the doors. She started throwing the shelves out of the way. Jinsoul placed her supplies on the floor to help her move the blockades. 

They finally moved enough of the shelves to get the doors open. Jinsoul grabbed the man and pulled him inside. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest and panting. Chaewon quickly slammed them shut and started pushing the barricades back into place. 

“It’s no use, Chaewon,” Yoongi said, staring at the zombies. “We have to fight our way out.” 

Jinsoul helped the man off the floor. 

“Thank you,” he said breathily. He looked at Chaewon and Jinsoul, pointedly ignoring Yoongi. “I would’ve been one of them if you hadn’t…” He trailed off, shuddering at the thought. 

“What’s your name?” Chaewon asked. 

“I’m Hoseok,” he replied. 

“Hoseok,” Yoongi said. “Take this.” He tossed a baseball bat at him, and he caught it, fumbling to grasp it properly. “Jinsoul, get your knife out. We’ll fight our way out.” 

She nodded and unsheathed her knife. “Let’s go.” 

The zombies could see them through the transparent doors. They had plastered themselves against them, snarling, staining the glass with blood and saliva. It was terrifying. One slip up, and any of them could become one of the undead. Mindless beasts turned against their will. 

Chaewon reached for her dagger. She really didn’t like using it, but it was necessary.

Yoongi pulled out his machete. He fought better with guns, but close combat was better in a situation like this. “Let’s not get bitten, okay? We kill these fuckers, grab our supplies, and go.” 

He kicked the doors open and the infected growled, dragging their decomposing bodies towards the four humans. 

Yoongi slashed at the swarming creatures. Hoseok swung at them, slamming them to the sides. Jinsoul and Chaewon stood back to back, stabbing the zombies, clearing a path to their truck. 

Finally, they were able to kill all the infected around the storefront. 

“You two get the supplies.” Jinsoul motioned to Yoongi and Hoseok with her head. “Chaewon and I will guard.” 

Hoseok trailed after Yoongi, who was wiping the blood off his clothes. “This will be annoying to wash out,” he muttered, staring at the stains scornfully. He picked up the basket of clothes and the water jugs. Hoseok hoisted the basket full of medicine and food into his arms. 

Hoseok wasn’t sure what this meant. He assumed he would come with them, since he was helping with their supplies. He didn’t really have anywhere else to go. He definitely wasn’t safe by himself. 

“So, um, am I coming with you guys?” he asked in a small voice. “I don’t have anywhere else to go…” 

Yoongi’s expression softened. “Of course. I’m not about to let you wander around by yourself with a bat as your only weapon. You’re welcome to come to our base.” 

“Thank you,” he said, smiling. 

Yoongi couldn’t help but notice the way Hoseok’s smile formed a heart. 

•••

“This is your base?” Hoseok asked as they pulled up to tall iron gates. 

“Yep,” Jinsoul said, pressing a button on a small remote. The gates slid open. “It’s a gated community. It was abandoned so we took it for ourselves. It’s pretty big, so we’re housing a lot of families at the moment.” 

“How long have you been living here? You’ve been able to keep zombies out?” 

“A little more than a year at this point,” Chaewon responded. “We’ve reinforced the walls. We also set up a school for the kids and teenagers since we have a few teachers living here.”

“Our biggest problem is food,” Yoongi said. “We have gardens and a small farm with chickens and sheep. We’re getting by, and sometimes we drive a few hours to get to a safe haven to stock up. It’s hard.” 

They got out of the truck. Hoseok stared at the houses in awe. “This place looks so...alive.” The plants were green, not a sickly brown. There were children out playing in their driveways. The sky was blue, not a sickly grey like it was in zombie infested areas. “It almost feels normal.”

A girl with pale brown hair comes running towards them. 

“Jungeun!” Jinsoul yelled, hugging her tightly. 

Jungeun buried her face in Jinsoul’s neck. “I was worried, babe.” She pulled away from the hug, her hands still on Jinsoul’s shoulders. “You have blood on your clothes.”

“We had to fight a few zombies. But we’re fine.” 

A girl with dark brown hair and bangs also ran to greet them, followed by a tall man with black hair. 

The girl smiled at Hoseok and then turned to the other three. “You brought someone new!” She stuck her hand out to him. “I’m Jiwoo. And you are…?” 

“I’m Hoseok!”

“Nice to meet you, Hoseok! I take care of getting people moved in. I’m afraid you’ll have to have a roommate, since we’re trying to conserve space in case we get more families. The houses are pretty big, though, so it should be fine. I just need to find you someone.” 

“He can stay with me,” Yoongi said. 

Chaewon and Jinsoul both gave him a look. He had seemed angry at the other man earlier. If they hadn’t let Hoseok in, he wouldn’t have been able to fight those zombies off with his bare hands. 

“Really?” Hoseok asked, looking as surprised as the two girls. 

“That makes things easier for me.” Jiwoo laughed. 

“I’m Seokjin,” the black haired man said. “And you all have blood on your clothes.” 

“There were more zombies than expected,” Yoongi said dryly. “How’s the research going?” 

Jiwoo turned to Hoseok. “Seokjin is one of the people trying to find a cure, or at least something to make us immune to becoming infected. We have three other people in this community that are working on it too: Namjoon, Kahei, and Haseul. I’ll introduce you to them later.” 

“I heard that scientists were trying to find something to make us immune. Are they making progress?” 

“Kind of. They drive out every month to meet with a bunch of other scientists and share work. They’re getting there.”

“I hope they find something soon.”

Jiwoo sighed. “Me too.”

“The supplies are in there.” Yoongi gestured to open back of the pick-up truck. “I’m going to take Hoseok and help him get settled in. I’ll see you guys later.” 

A chorus of ‘byes!’ sounded from behind them as Yoongi led Hoseok towards his house. A warm feeling spread in his chest. He didn’t have to be alone anymore.

•••

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Yoongi joked, opening the door to his house. 

Hoseok walked around the living room. There were pictures above the fireplace of a smiling family. A mother, father, two daughters, a son, and a dog. 

“I hope these people are okay…” Hoseok said, frowning at the photos. He missed his own family. 

“Me too. I couldn’t bring myself to take them down. Their dog was still here, wandering around the neighborhood. The poor thing was half starved. I gave her to Jiwoo and now she’s perfectly healthy.” He smiled. “Speaking of dogs...Holly!” 

A brown poodle bounded down the stairs and raced straight towards Hoseok, jumping at his legs. He immediately dropped to the floor to pet the dog, laughing as he licked his face. 

“He’s so cute!” Hoseok exclaimed. “This makes me miss my own dog.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Yoongi started. “Why were you out by yourself without a weapon?” 

“When the apocalypse started, I was with some friends and my sister. We were able to survive for awhile, until our car broke down. All of them got turned except for my sister and I. We went into a convenience store for supplies a few months ago and we split up. There was an infected person in there, and it bit her.” He sniffed, forcing his tears back. “Since then, I’ve been alone with a gun as my only weapon. I ran out of ammo today and a zombie grabbed it from me. That’s why I ran towards the store you were in.” 

“I’m sorry about your friends and your sister. And I’m sorry I didn’t want to let you in. I was just scared. I’ve had to watch my friends get infected too and I didn’t want it to happen again today.” 

“I understand,” Hoseok said quietly. 

There was a moment of silence before Yoongi smiled gently. “You can pet Holly anytime you want if you’re ever missing your dog. I’m sure he’d appreciate the extra attention.” 

“He’s so sweet,” Hoseok said, staring lovingly at the dog in his arms. 

Someone knocked on the door. Yoongi peered through the peephole and saw a familiar face. As soon as he opened the door, a short, younger girl skipped into the house. 

“Hi, Yeojin,” he said. “Why are you here?” 

“Everyone’s busy,” she moped. “I heard someone new came and I wanted to meet him. Also, I wanted to see Holly.”

He laughed. “You came to my house to see everyone but me?” 

“Of course!” she said, giggling. “Just kidding. I love you too. But Holly will always be the superior Min.” 

“Can’t say I don’t agree with that. Hoseok, this is Yeojin. Yeojin, this is Hoseok.” 

“Hi!” she said. “Sorry to intrude, but I was dying because Chaewon and Hyejoo were being all gross. As someone who’s single, I don’t appreciate all lovey dovey stuff.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Are you going to stay for dinner?” 

“Now that you mention it, I am going to stay.” 

“I just can’t get rid of you, can I?” 

Hoseok watched the whole interaction from the floor while he played with Holly. Yoongi’s a whole softie, he thought. 

•••

The first few nights in the community were good. The bed was comfortable, way better than sleeping on the floor in dirty abandoned buildings. The house was warm. Sometimes Holly would come curl up beside him. 

After about four days, that was when the nightmares began. They weren’t too bad at first, just little flashes of zombies that he forgot in the morning. On the 6th night, he had an awful nightmare. He was outside, but the sky wasn’t blue anymore. The plants weren’t colorful, they were brown and crumpled. There were no nice houses and kids playing outside to be seen. His new friends were with him. And there were zombies. So many zombies, their horrible groans filling the air as they got closer. Hoseok tried to run, but he couldn’t. His friends couldn’t move either. The zombies turned each and every one of them. He tried to pick his feet off the ground and leave, but before he could, Yoongi grabbed him and bit.

He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. That wasn’t real, he told himself. He gave himself time to calm down before getting out of bed and grabbing a glass of water. He really didn’t want to go back to sleep in case he had another nightmare. He trudged up the stairs and hesitated in front of Yoongi’s door. He sighed and pushed it open, quietly slinking into the room.

“Yoongi,” he whispered. 

No response. 

“Yoongi,” he said, louder this time.

“Mmm?” 

“I, um, had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you…?” 

“Oh, yeah.” He moved over to create space for Hoseok. 

He settled into the warm bed, comforted by the other’s presence. 

He tried to sleep, but he just couldn’t get the dream out of his head. He fidgeted, trying to find a comfortable spot that would make him fall asleep.

“Do you want to talk about your dream?” Yoongi asked after a while. “Maybe that would help.”

“I guess.” He pulled at his shirt nervously. “We were outside, you, me, Chaewon, Jinsoul, Yeojin—everyone. And we couldn’t move. The zombies got all of you, leaving me as the last one. And then you.” He stopped to take a deep breath. “Then you bit me and I woke up.” 

“I get nightmares too,” he said quietly. “I understand how scary it is.” He placed a hand on Hoseok’s arm. “Someday we won’t have to worry anymore. They’re getting closer to finding a cure.” 

“I hope they find it soon.” Hoseok yawned. 

“I hope so too,” Yoongi agreed. “Let’s both go to sleep, okay? If you have another nightmare, try not to worry. We’re all safe here.” 

•••

The nightmares stopped after a few days. He still slept in Yoongi’s room. It was just comforting to have someone with him after being alone for so long. Yoongi didn’t question it and he didn’t seem to mind it either. Sometimes Hoseok woke up to find Yoongi’s arms wrapped around him. He didn’t mind the accidental cuddles either. 

He reached the bottom of the stairs to be greeted by Holly, who excitedly wagged his tail at the sight of Hoseok. 

Yoongi stood in front of the stove. Used ingredients lay on the counter: an open bag of flour (some had spilled), eggshells, a carton of milk, and a stick of butter. 

“Good morning,” said Hoseok. “What are you making?” 

“Pancakes,” he replied, running a hand through his honey blond hair. Hoseok had helped him dye it the day before. “I didn’t follow a recipe so it might taste like shit.” 

“Everything you make is good.” 

“Untrue, but thanks. I wish I had taken some syrup from that store. Would’ve been useful now.” 

Hoseok went to join Holly on the couch. “I just realized there’s a piano in here. Do you play?” 

“I do. I’ll play something for you after breakfast.”

And he does. A beautiful tune he called ‘Seesaw.’ Hoseok sat, mesmerized by the way his hands moved across the keys. 

“You’re really good!” Hoseok exclaimed, clapping. 

Yoongi looked embarrassed. “Thanks.” 

The doorbell started ringing over and over again. “YOONGI!” a voice yelled from outside. “WE HAVE A SITUATION!” 

Both men got up to see what was happening . When Yoongi opened the door, they saw Jinsoul, Chaewon, and two guys Hoseok didn’t recognize. 

“What’s going on?” Yoongi asked. Holly jumped around everyone’s feet, excited to have company. 

“We got a distress call,” Chaewon said. “The signal was really bad but we were able to get a location from them.”

“All we know is that they’re four teenagers and that they’re trapped in a building surrounded by undead,” the man with blue hair said. 

“Are you gonna come with us?” the brown haired boy asked. “We need as much backup as possible.” 

Yoongi looked at Hoseok. “Do you want to?” 

He nodded. He wasn’t about to let some kids die. 

“We’ll grab weapons and be down in a second.”

Yoongi opened the closet that he kept all his weapons in. “Take these,” he said, handing a handgun and a bat to Hoseok. It was the same bat he had gotten when he first met Yoongi. He had hammered nails in the sides. (Yoongi had said it looked like the bat from Stranger Things. That was where Hoseok got the idea from.)

They met the others at the front door and they all piled into the truck. 

“By the way, Hoseok, these two are Taehyung,” Yoongi pointed at the blue haired man, “and Jungkook.” The brown haired man smiled and did a little wave. 

“It’s not the best situation to meet you in,” said Jungkook. “But it’s great to meet you either way! I should’ve dropped by to say hi when you first got here.” 

“Hello?” someone asked through the radio. The small speakers made the girl’s voice crackly and distorted. “Are you getting closer?” 

“We are,” Jinsoul said. “Try not to worry.” 

A thud could be heard and another girl shrieked in the background. 

“Please hurry.” Her voice was more urgent now. “I don’t know how much longer this door can last.” 

“We’ll be there soon,” Chaewon chimed in. 

Taehyung frowned. “Those poor kids. They shouldn’t be out there all by themselves.” 

“More and more kids are becoming orphans because of this,” Yoongi said. 

“It’s awful.” Chaewon looked down sadly. “We have to save them.”

“We will,” Hoseok assured. “I couldn’t live with myself if we didn’t.” 

•••

They parked the truck away from the building the undead swarmed. They didn’t want to be spotted immediately. 

“Do we have everything we need?” Jinsoul inquired. 

Jungkook cocked his rifle. “Yep.”

“Wow,” Taehyung teased. “Dramatic much?” 

The six of them headed towards the building, their weapons at the ready. 

“Hey, shitheads!” Jungkook yelled. “Right here!”

The zombies whirled around to the source of the noise. Half of them continued to bang on the building door and walls while the other half pulled themselves towards Jungkook.

“Shit. Maybe we should’ve come up with a plan,”Jinsoul said. “Hoseo-” 

With a large crash, one of the undead broke a hole in the wall. Loud shrieks could be heard from inside. Without even thinking, Hoseok ran, swinging his bat at every zombie that got in his way. 

“There goes a plan,” Chaewon sighed. “We need to act. Yoongi and Jinsoul, you two go with him.” 

The two blondes nodded and ran after Hoseok. 

As they got closer, they saw inside the rundown building. Three girls and a boy were huddled together. One girl clutched a gun in her hand, but for some reason, she wasn’t using it.

“Hoseok, what were you thinking?” Yoongi yelled, shooting a zombie’s stomach. The creature collapsed to the ground. The sound of the gun caused more groaning undead to shuffle towards him. 

“I can’t—” he grunted, swinging at another zombie. “—let more people die!” 

Jinsoul ran into the building to help the kids out, leaving the two of them alone to fight. 

“Go to the left,” Yoongi advised. “I’ll take all of them on the right.” 

Hoseok obeyed and went towards the zombies trying to get in through the hole in the wall. Yoongi started taking out the zombies clamoring near the window. He was almost done with the undead at the window when he heard Hoseok yell in fear. He froze for a second, panic flooding his mind. Coming to his senses, he sprinted towards the other man. He was on the ground, surrounded by zombies. His bat had been knocked out of his reach. 

Yoongi grabbed it and swung the zombies as far away as possible. Hoseok picked himself up off the ground and stumbled to Yoongi’s side to take his weapon back. The two of them finished off the last undead, breathing heavily with adrenaline pumping through their veins.

“Guys! We’re good, everyone is safe,” Jinsoul called. The four teenagers looked shaken up, but physically unharmed. 

Chaewon looked at the kids sympathetically. “We have a home for you. This will never happen to you again.” 

They piled back into the car, eerily silent.

“Thank you for helping me back there,” Hoseok said quietly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Yoongi.” 

Yoongi didn’t respond, he just interlaced his fingers with Hoseok’s. The corners of his lips twitched, as if he was trying not to smile.

•••

After that, everything went back to normal in the community. Yeojin was glad to have more friends her age. A few uneventful months passed by. 

Yoongi and Hoseok had taken Holly out so Yeojin and her friends could play with him when four figures in lab coats rushed out. 

“Yoongi, we need your truck!” Haseul exclaimed. “We’ve had a breakthrough and we have to meet the other scientists.” 

He fumbled with his car keys and tossed them to her. 

“Hopefully the next time we see you guys, we’ll have good news,” Kahei said before climbing into the vehicle. 

“I don’t want to get my hopes up, but could this mean a cure?” Hoseok asked.

“I really hope so,” Yeojin said, frowning. “I miss my family. It’s been too long.” 

Yoongi glanced over at Hoseok. He was staring into the distance and stroking Holly. 

“I think we’re going to go,” he said. “We’ll see you guys later.”

Gently, he nudged Hoseok and they began to walk away together. 

“What are you thinking about?” Yoongi asked softly. “You looked really lost in thought.”

“My sister. Even if there is a cure, what if she’s already dead? We’ve killed so many zombies, but I just can’t help thinking about how they were someone’s mother. Someone’s sister.” 

“I think about that too. It’s given me a lot of guilt. All I can do is hope that a cure can save everyone. Or at least we can become immune.” 

“I wish everything could go back to the way it was before,” Hoseok said. He sounded slightly choked up, like he was holding back tears. 

“But then I never would’ve met you.” 

Hoseok smiled a bit. “Meeting you was the only good thing to come out of the apocalypse. Even though you almost left me to be bitten.” 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.” 

He bumped Hoseok’s hand, indicating that he wanted to intertwine their fingers. Hoseok took the hint and squeezed his hand. “Min Yoongi, you are something else.” Life almost felt normal again when they were together. 

•••

The next morning, Yoongi and Hoseok were awoken by loud banging on their door. They untangled themselves from each other and stumbled downstairs. Yoongi opened the door to see Heejin, Jimin, Yerim, and Hyunjin. Heejin had tears streaking her cheeks. 

“They did it! They found a cure!” she cried. “They tested it and it worked!”

People were streaming out of their houses, cheering, screaming, and hugging. Yoongi followed the crowd in disbelief, Hoseok trailing behind him. None of it seemed real. 

One woman was crying tears of joy, clutching her son. “My daughter and husband are safe!” 

“Hoseok!” yelled Seokjin, running towards them. “Your sister is safe! We found her!”

He froze, barely registering Yoongi pulling him into his arms. 

“Earth to Hoseok,” Yoongi said, grinning widely. He placed a hand on his cheek, wiping Hoseok’s tears. “Everything’s okay. We’re okay.” 

And then Yoongi’s lips were on his. He sunk into the other man’s touch, relief flooding his body. Everything was okay. His sister was alive, and she’d get to meet the man he loved. They could grow old together in a safe world. 

“We’re okay,” he repeated. “We’re more than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m hoping i included every single member in this 😳 this took me like five months to write because i kept getting writers block. i was inspired after watching train to busan to write a zombie au! i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
